The Thing That Never Happened
by Bishounen Hunter
Summary: What if, in order to escape Vegeta and Gohan's wrath, Chibi Trunks and Goten used Bulma's machine to send themselves into the past? What if they landed in the middle of Mirai Trunks and Goku's talk? And what would happen if Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan showed


A/N: Okay, well I was watching the episode when Mirai Trunks was telling Goku all that crap about the future and stuff and as I was watching it, I couldn't help but wonder what their reactions would be if-suddenly out of no where- Chibi Trunks and Goten from the future just popped right in the middle (or end) of their conversation. So I sat myself down and typed this piece of crap for my own amusement. Just to let you know, if you happened to decide to read this, be warned, Chibi Trunks and Goten don't pop up until the next page or so. I mean, I had to get the setting and characters there and in place before I could start the action. ^^ Anywho, if it bores you, just scroll down until the part where Mirai Trunks is about to leave, okay? They come in there. Um. that's about it. sooo.. Have fun reading.  
  
WARNING: Major OOCness on the parts of Gohan and Goku and a bunch of swearing. ^^; What can I say, they're having a bad day?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Damn Funimation. T-T  
  
  
  
The Thing That Never Happened  
  
  
  
"This is going to sound really strange, but I'm not from this time. I came here in a time machine 20 years from the future."  
  
"Really? From the future? That's incredible!"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have saiyan blood and I got mine from him. He's my father."  
  
"WHAT?! You're kidding! Wow! You're absolutely sure that Vegeta's your father?"  
  
"Yes, I'm half saiyan, half earthling."  
  
"Whoa. You're serious. Vegeta's son. My gosh. Yes, yes I can see the resemblance. Wow."  
  
"I will be born two years from now."  
  
"Hahaha no kidding! Vegeta's gonna be a daddy! That's incredible! I mean, who would have ever thou-"  
  
"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something. In three years on the morning of May 12, at ten a.m., a horribly destructive duo will show up nine miles south west of South City. The have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters, Goku, that's the best way I know to describe them. They're monsters. Once this pair surfaces, everything you know will be gone for good."  
  
"What's the deal? Are they aliens?"  
  
"No, they're both androids created here on earth. Their creator is Gero, the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I defeated them. No way, same guy? But how? He lived?"  
  
"Thanks to you. Yes, that's one battle that you'll wish that you had fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that Goku, I know you're a good person, but letting Dr. Gero escape is a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you knew. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. I'm still not sure where his laboratory is, otherwise I'd be paying him a visit instead of you. It's hard to describe these monsters Goku, they're unlike anyone you've ever faced before. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth. It's mind boggling how strong they are."  
  
"What's his plan? What is Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?"  
  
"No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for themselves, they rebelled. Ever since then, they've had their own twisted merciless agenda. There's no rime or reason to what they do, they're machines of destruction, man eaters. Their first act after being born was to turn against their own creator, Dr. Gero himself. These androids are ruthless, they delight in causing chaos. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out."  
  
"Hm, man. YOU defeated Frieza in a flash, and yet, from what you're saying, these androids are even stronger then you are."  
  
"They are, for sure. Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies, but it's two against one, there's not much I can do except run."  
  
'What? What about all the others? I mean. aren't they helping you at all?'  
  
"They can't. They're dead. Three years from now, the earth's special forces will be gone. I'm all that's left, I'm doing the best I can. They're all gone. Vegeta, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Piccolo. They're all going to loose their lives in a horrible battle against the androids. There will be only one survivor and that is my best friend and master Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle, but. thirteen years later, they finally get him too. That was four years ago in my time. And as you already know, Piccolo is gone, so there's no way of wishing anyone back with the Dragon Balls. Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives. Many have suffered at the hands of those beasts. Gr. Darn them, they're just too strong!"  
  
"Hey, Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"  
  
"Uh uh. You die before it. Not too long from now, you're going to catch a virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it. Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but it's a radical virus, you'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."  
  
"Man, what a bummer. Beaten by a stupid virus. What a waste. Darn it! I want to fight those androids, now I don't even get a crack at them."  
  
"You mean after everything you've heard, you still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?"  
  
"Sure a little bit, all challenges are scary at first, but maybe I could make a difference."  
  
"A guy like you probably could. You're a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you Goku. I really can trust you. I'm glad I can. Here you go. Take this man, for your health."  
  
"My health?"  
  
"It's an antidote. There's no cure now for that nasty virus you're going to get, but in my time there is. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine."  
  
"You're kidding me! Wow! Awesome!"  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this Goku, because it's going to change history, but some history should change. Things are pretty bad. We're living in fear, with no way out. It's terrible, but you can make a difference Goku, my mother said you could and now I believe her."  
  
"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her, or do I know her know?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Oh wow, I know your mom, huh? That's bizarre. Does she. live by me or something?"  
  
"She's standing right over there."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! BULMA"S YOUR MOTHER?! Wow, Bulma and Vegeta, huh? Unbelievable. I thought that Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha. But man, Vegeta?"  
  
"They. don't stay together too long. It's more of a. passion kind. of thing. You know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mom break up. and my mom. she falls in love with my dad. Course, he can never admit that he loves my mother."  
  
"No shock there, I know them and man oh man, they are the feistiest two people I know."  
  
"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great to meet him. He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive. I know it's bizarre, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. Please don't tell them Goku, or I might not be born!"  
  
"Hey, no problem."  
  
"Well, look, I better be off now. My mother's worried sick about me."  
  
"Yes, and please, send her m-"  
  
However Goku was cut off as a bright light blinded everyone in the area. Two thuds could be heard and an "Oof!"  
  
When the dust settled, Mirai Trunks and Goku were shocked. There, sitting on the dessert floor were two chibi versions of themselves! The chibi version of Goku turned to the chibi version of Trunks, "Hey, Trunks, what now?"  
  
The lavender-haired child stood and brushed the dust off his gray gi, helping up the second chibi afterwards. "Well, I figure that we need to give Gohan some time to cool off, then we can go back."  
  
"Yeah, but Trunks, what abouts Vegeta? We got him too befores we left, 'member?" The second chibi pointed out.  
  
"Er. okay, no problem. We just need to stay longer then until Gohan and Tousan calm down." The chibi version of Trunks reassured.  
  
"Um. excuse me. but. who are you, and why do you look exactly like us?" Goku asked uncertainly.  
  
The two chibi's froze, then proceeded to turn around slowly. "Uh oh, we forgots about your future self, Trunks." The black haired one said, looking worried.  
  
"Shut up, baka! We dun need to worry about Mirai me! We need to worry about the others, namely Tousan and Gohan! They're gonna skin us alive if they find out that we're messing with the timeline!"  
  
"Won't Bulma-san be mad too? I mean, she did tell us not to touch any of her inventions."  
  
"Uh. no, because the time machine wasn't her invention. She got the idea from Mirai Kassan, so therefore, it's Mirai Kassan's invention, not hers." Chibi Trunks said, looking smug for coming up with that explanation.  
  
"Uh. hey, you two never answered our questions." Mirai Trunks said, crossing his arms and staring hard at the two, causing them to sweatdrop.  
  
"Gosh, Trunks, your Mirai self reminds me a lot of Nii-chan. 'Cept he's not as mad." The mini Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan's a lot madder."  
  
"Who are you?" Goku and M. Trunks asked at the same time in a stern voice.  
  
"Um. heehee. well. you see. wecan'treallytellyoubecausethatwouldmessupthetimelineandthenwewouldbeinevenm oretroublethanwearenowandsowecan'tletyouknowsorrymaybelaterok?" Trunks said in one breath.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Trunks, he's your chibi self, what did he say?" Goku asked M. Trunks.  
  
"Are you kidding? I can't make out what that kid said." M. Trunks said.  
  
"Oi, mini-me, who are you guys? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, well, Nii-chan was babysitting us cause Bulma-san didn't want us or Trunks to bother her or Vegeta but we made a big mess and got away from Nii- chan when he was trying to clean it up and we snuck into Vegeta's room and dyed his hair pink when Nii-chan caught us and we made more messes and then Nii-chan got real mad so we decided to hide in the cool machine that was Trunks' Mirai Kassan's idea and then Trunks decided it would be cool to hide in the past so here we are standing right in front of you, Tousan."  
  
There was complete silence and shock until chibi Trunks glared at Chibi 'Goku' and smacked him upside the head. "GOTEN, YOU BAKA! YOU JUST GAVE EVERYTHING AWAY! HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE?! YOU WORTHLESS AIR HEADED THIRD CLASS BAKAYOURO! KUSO! SHIMMITA! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW, SMART GUY? AND WHAT ABOUT WHEN GOHAN AND TOSAN AND KASSAN AND GOKU-SAN AND CHICHI-SAN AND PICCOLO-SAN FIND OUT?! HUH?" Chibi Trunks exploded.  
  
"Gosh Trunks, your chibi self can scream just as well as your parents." Goku commented, causing Mirai Trunks to sweatdrop.  
  
Soon enough, all the Z Senshi, having hearing the outburst and being the curious bunch they were, had flown over to see what the matter was. Needless to say, they were shocked to see the chibi's.  
  
"Who-" Krillen began when Piccolo quickly filled them in on what Goten had said.  
  
"Now," Piccolo said, having finished telling the group the story, "You're Gohan's little brother from the future?"  
  
"Uh huh." Goten nodded, smiling.  
  
Chibi Trunks was currently rocking himself back and forth muttering something about murdering Goten after they were killed by the others.  
  
"What's up with little mystery dude?" Yamcha asked, referring to chibi Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked up. "You don't get it! Gohan, Tousan, Kassan, and Chichi-san are gonna kill us once they found out what we did. Not that it really matters, cuz Gohan and Tousan were gonna kill us anyway."  
  
"Why would they want to-"  
  
Again, Goku was cut off as yet another bright flash of light blinded everyone. There was no thud, but a soft 'tp' sound. When the dust cleared, they saw a tall teenager with spiked raven hair and obsidian eyes wearing an open black button up t-shirt with a wife beater underneath and blue jeans. He looked around and he looked surprised when he saw the Z Senshi. Then, he spotted Chibi Trunks and Goten, who were currently hiding behind Goku. He glared at them. "You two, here, now." He spoke in an even tone that sounded as if this teen had been pushed to the very edge of the breaking point of his patience.  
  
The two whimpered a bit as they clutched tighter to Goku's pant leg. The teen narrowed his eyes in response and his eyes flashed turquoise. Immediately, the two were standing in front of the teen, looking for all the world like two whipped pups as they hung their heads.  
  
"Uh. who are you?" Krillen asked.  
  
The teen looked up in surprise and immediately grew into a sheepish grin as he placed his hand behind his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Uh. heh heh. funny thing ya know. um. ano. what exactly did you tell them?" He asked the two chibis at his feet.  
  
"Goten blurted everything out, Gohan. I swear I didn't do anything! Don't hurt me!" Trunks said. The teenager raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Tell me, did Goten also total ten rooms of CC all by himself? Because last time I checked, you two usually do your dirty work together."  
  
"Heh heh. Would it help if I said sorry?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hmm. let me think about that. no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I can't help it! I'm hereditarily evil!"  
  
"Your point is? You don't see Vegeta flying around blowing up Capsule Corps do you? No. wait. don't answer that. The point is, the answer is no, Trunks."  
  
"So you're. Mirai Gohan?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Uh." the teen gave a forced smile and spoke through clenched teeth. "I hate you. I'm going to kill you two! Heh heh. yeah, I'm Mirai Gohan. Uh. don't pay us any mind. And if you. you know. happen to hear blood curdling screams nearby. heh heh. just ignore it. okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go mutilate the little monsters."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NII-CHAN'S GOING TO KILL US!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI PEOPLE, HELP!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MUTILATE YOU PROPERLY! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL STARVE YOU! I'LL THROW YOU IN THE GRAVITY ROOM WITH VEGETA! THEN I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL! AFTER THAT, I'LL WISH YOU BACK AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!"  
  
"Holy shit, Gohan's an SSJ!" Krillen exclaimed.  
  
"No, the power level is even higher! I think it's. SSJ 2!" Goku said in awe.  
  
"Gosh.. I don't remember acting this way when I was younger." M. Trunks said, watching the scene unfold before them.  
  
Before anyone could make another comment, there was another bright flash of light and two screaming voices could be distantly heard. "YOU BETTER GET THOSE DEMI-SAIYANS BACK HERE SOON! DON'T MAKE US HAVE TO COME OVER THERE!"  
  
Two more 'tp's' sounded as well as a scoff and a sigh. When the light cleared, they saw another Goku and Vegeta, not looking a day older than they were in the regular timeline, except for the fact that Vegeta looked more murderous than usual and Goku looked tired for once.  
  
They glanced around, not showing any surprise at the Z- Senshi gawking at them, including their counter parts. "Just what we need. More complications." Goku muttered irritably.  
  
"To hell with complications, I came to beat the shit out of the brats." Vegeta said, clenching his fists.  
  
They both paused and there was total silence until. "Eep!"  
  
Vegeta was holding a chibi SSJ Trunks and SSJ Goten by the back of their shirts, glaring murder at them. Goku was holding onto Gohan's arm, restraining him from killing Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Dad, let go. I'm gonna kill 'em!" Gohan growled.  
  
"Gohan, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm irritated, my ears ring from Chichi and Bulma's yelling, and I am not in the mood to deal with this right now. Let it go. You can rest assured that they'll get enough punishment from Chichi and Bulma." Goku said, his lips drawn tight and his voice warning.  
  
Gohan sighed and detransformed, folding his arms and settling for glaring.  
  
To say the very least, the whole bunch were dumbfounded, watching in silence. The silence turned to unease as they turned their attention to M. Vegeta holding the chibis, who had begun to smile in a very, very disturbing way. Needless to say, both chibis were pale and shaking.  
  
"Er. Uncle Geta?" Goten asked nervously.  
  
".Tousan?" Trunks asked in the same manner.  
  
"."  
  
However, while M. Vegeta, M. Goku, and M. Gohan stayed silent, the rest of the Z Senshi (besides the original Mirai Trunks and present Goku of course) were not, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"TOUSAN?!" They exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta shot them a death glare over his shoulder, and then turned to the amused M. Goku. M. Gohan was still pissed, it seemed, for he was giving the two in Vegeta's hands murderous glares. "Kakkarot, we've leaving." He said shortly.  
  
Goku shrugged and yawned, stretching. "Whatever you say, Geta." He replied a bit sleepily.  
  
Vegeta glared death at him for the nickname, but did nothing else besides scoffing and dragging the kids away.  
  
Just a foot or two away, Vegeta stopped and unceremoniously dropped the chibi's. He reached out a hand and seemed surprised when it just reached air.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" P. Vegeta snarled, not liking how his future self was acting.  
  
M. Vegeta ignored his past self and turned once again to Goku. "It looks like we have a problem Kakkarot."  
  
"Hm? What?" Goku asked, coming up to him.  
  
"Try and go through the rip the brats caused."  
  
"Okay." He walked forward and took a few steps. Nothing happened. He took a step back, then a step forward, then another step back. "Dende, please don't let the rip be gone, I've had enough trouble today."  
  
"It's gone." M. Vegeta and M. Gohan said in a monotone, showing their dislike.  
  
"DAMMIT DENDE!" Goku cussed, growling, blue electricity sparking up from him.  
  
"You picked a great replacement for that old green bean Kakarot, probably fucking drunk again laughing his ass off at us. I think some Namekian stew is in order when we get back home." Vegeta muttered, cracking his knuckles. "With a side dish of skewered chibis of course."  
  
Goten and Trunks gave frightened squeaks and ran behind Goku, the only one that wasn't ready to kill them horribly.  
  
"I don't know why you're trying to hide, I'm not going to do anything to you." Vegeta said in a bored tone.  
  
The two chibis sighed audibly.  
  
"Yet." Vegeta  
  
"Eep!" The chibi's clung to Goku's pant leg tighter.  
  
"Tousan, you aren't mad at us, right?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten-"  
  
Goten's eyes got all big and watery, making Goku sweatdrop. "Right?"  
  
"."  
  
Goten added a little whimper, and Goku sighed. "No, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"YAY!" They both exclaimed, hugging Goku's legs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Damn puppy eyes." Goku muttered.  
  
Goten and Trunks tentatively approached Vegeta and Gohan. "Touan?"  
  
"'Nii-chan?"  
  
"." was the reply from both parties.  
  
"Please dun be mad at us." They latched onto Vegeta and Gohan's legs as they had done for Goku. Vegeta and Gohan glared. Their eyes got all big and watery and they sniffled a few times. "Please?"  
  
"Grr. dammit Kakarot, they learned it from you!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No, Gohan taught them too." Goku replied.  
  
Vegeta sent a swift glare in Gohan's direction.  
  
"Hey, I'm being manipulated here too, ya know!"  
  
"So, you forgive us?"  
  
"Not in a million-"  
  
"Please?" they asked simultaneously, making their puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said with a scoff.  
  
". Fine. Damn brats, using my technique against me." Gohan mumbled irritably.  
  
Both chibis cheered and ran around in circles for a bit.  
  
"So, what do we do?" M. Goku asked his future counter parts.  
  
"Well, you can start by telling us what that hell just happened here?" P. Bulma demanded.  
  
"Oops. Forgot about them." M. Gohan said.  
  
"So. who wants to go first?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okies, so whoever is left after that piece of shit, um. how did you like it? Yes, I know, Goku would never act like that, but whatever, like I said before they're all really pissed off. Also, I'm not sure as to whether I should and it there or not (I kinda think I should), so please be sure to let me know. Please review and lemme know whacha think of it! ^-^ Even if it's flamers! 


End file.
